Unnamed Humans (20th century)
List of unnamed Humans from the 20th century. See also: * Unnamed people Inhabitants of New York City * Also see: United States law enforcement personnel Businessman The Businessman was an investor in the 1950s. While on Earth in 1957, the Vulcan T'Mir sold him the rights to a new kind of hook-and-loop fasteners that would later be known as Velcro. She used the money to help pay for Jack's education. (ENT: "Carbon Creek") :played by Paul Hayes. Drunk * (TOS: "The City on the Edge of Forever") :played by Howard Culver. News Vendor The News Vendor was a young man who sold newspapers and magazines such as Incredible Tales on the street in 1950s Harlem. He personally preferred films such as From Here to Eternity to science fiction stories. (DS9: "Far Beyond the Stars") :played by Aron Eisenberg The Preacher The Preacher was an African-American who preached the word of the prophets in 1950s Harlem. He advised Benny Russell to fulfill his destiny.(DS9: "Far Beyond the Stars") :played by Brock Peters. Rodent Rodent was a homeless man living on the streets of New York in 1930. He accidentally killed himself with Leonard McCoy's phaser. (TOS: "The City on the Edge of Forever") :played by John Harmon. According to Harlan Ellison's original draft script he was a World War I veteran. ---- Inhabitants of San Francisco Antique Store Owner He purchased a pair of glasses from James T. Kirk that had been given to him for his birthday by Dr. McCoy. (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) :Played by Joe Knowland. Cafe Owner * (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) :played by Everett Lee. Doctor .]] * (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) :played by Judy Levitt. Garbageman #1 * (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) :played by Phil Rubenstein. Garbageman #2 * (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) :played by John Miranda. Huey Pilot * (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) :played by Tony Edwards. Jogger * (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) :played by James Menges. Lady in Tour * (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) :played by Viola Stimpson. Punk on Bus * (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) :played by Kirk Thatcher. Usher * (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) :played by Teresa E. Victor. Waiter * (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) :played by Bob Sarlatte. ---- Inhabitants of Portage Creek Passerby The passerby was asked by Shannon O'Donnell were she could find some food, gas and lodging. The man told her those things could not be found anymore in Portage Creek. (VOY:"11:59") :played by James Greene Driver The driver's car was hit in the back by Shannon O'Donnell's after she asked some information to a passerby and didn't pay attention. Unfortunatelly for him Shannon's insurance had run out and he drove away without being compensated for the damage. :played by Christopher Curry ---- Nazi soldiers German Generalmajor (1944) In an alternate version of 1944 where the Nazis had invaded much of the nations on Earth, the German ''Generalmajor'' was briefed by Vosk in the American White House. The German flag officer was worried that the war effort might require more money and was responsible for relaying orders from Hitler to the Na'kuhl. He was subsequently killed by Vosk (ENT: "Storm Front", "Storm Front, Part II") :The unnamed general was played by Christopher Neame. SS Untersturmführer (1944) :played by J. Paul Boehmer. Nazi soldier (1944) :played by Sonny Surowiec. ---- The "37's" Female Abductee In 1937, this woman (most likely from India) was one of 300 humans abducted from Earth and taken to an unnamed class L planet in the Delta Quadrant. She and seven others remained in cryostasis until 2371 and would come to be knwon to the abductees' decendants as the 37's. Upon being revived she chose to stay and live with the human settlement on the planet. (VOY: "The 37's") Male Abductee In 1937, this man was one of 300 humans abducted from Earth and taken to an unnamed class L planet in the Delta Quadrant. He and seven others remained in cryostasis until 2371 and would come to be knwon to the abductees' decendants as the 37's. Upon being revived he chose to stay and live with the human settlement on the planet. (VOY: "The 37's") :''There's no clear indication where this man was from though his outfit suggests he may have been a sailor or from a harsher climate, such as Canada. Humans, Unnamed (20th century) Humans, Unnamed (20th century) Unnamed (20th century)